


Sea Knows

by lightless_star



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Oneshot, Shounen ai
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightless_star/pseuds/lightless_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Aku pernah dengar waktu kecil, kalau kau melemparkan botol  yang isinya pesan kesana, pesanmu akan tersampaikan,” / “Laut akan membawa pesanmu?”/ “Lalu laut juga bisa membawakanmu pesan balasannya?” / “Kalau itu.. aku tak tau,” / "Aku mau coba, ah. kapan-kapan."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea Knows

 Hujan baru saja reda sore itu. Langit diatas sana masih berwarna abu-abu. Tanah masih terasa lembab. Bau basahnya yang khas menguar kemana-mana. banyak orang memilih untuk tidak keluar rumah hari ini.

Tapi pemuda berambut hitam itu masih juga berdiri disana. Tangannya menggenggam erat sebuah botol kecil yang didalamnya terdapat secarik kertas berisi tulisan tangan. Tatapan mata besarnya yang hitam kosong menerawang keatas . Ia membiarkan angin nakal sore itu memainkan poninya. Tak ia hiraukan udara dingin yang menyentuh kulit putihnya yang dibalut kemeja abu-abu lengan panjang.

Ia tak akan pernah lupa. Ia tak akan pernah lupa bagaimana senyuman orang itu. ia tak akan pernah lupa bagaimana suaranya. Ia tak akan pernah lupa rasa hangat saat ia memeluk orang itu.

Ia tak akan pernah lupa seberapa besar cintanya pada orang itu sampai sekarang.

Orang itu, Jung Yunho.

.

.

 

Senja yang damai. Langit berwarna oranye kemerahan. Matahari sebentar lagi akan menghilang dari penglihatan. Laut beriak tenang, suara ombak berkejaran terdengar indah ditambah sejuk angin yang bertiup senja itu.

Dua anak laki-laki berumur sepuluh tahun  masih duduk dibebatuan itu. Anak lelaki berambut hitam sibuk menikmati indah senja, dan yang berambut brunette sibuk dengan gulungan kertas ditangannya.

Anak laki-laki berambut brunette itu memasukan gulungan kertas ditangannya kedalam botol kecil lalu melemparnya kelaut. Si rambut hitam yang duduk disebelah menoleh, apa yang dilakukan temannya tadi mengalihkan perhatiannya.

“Kenapa kau melemparkan botol kesana, Yunho?” tanya Jaejoong----anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu.

“Untuk kakak,” tanggap si rambut brunette yang dipanggil Yunho, singkat.

Jaejoong sedikit memiringkan kepalanya,tak mengerti.

 “Aku pernah dengar waktu kecil, kalau kau melemparkan botol  yang isinya pesan kesana, pesanmu akan tersampaikan,” jelas Yunho, tau kalau Jaejoong tak mengerti.

“Laut akan membawa pesanmu?” tanya Jaejoong. Yunho mengangguk.

“Lalu laut juga bisa membawakanmu pesan balasannya?” lanjutnya.

“Kalau itu.. aku tak tau,” ucap Yunho polos. Mata musangnya menatap Jaejoong sekilas.

 “Aku mau coba, ah. Kapan-kapan,” ucap anak laki-laki yang memakai kaos merah lengan pendek itu sambil tersenyum. Yunho hanya tersenyum.

.

.

Jaejoong menghadapkan kepalanya kebawah. Bibirnya mengulas sebuah senyuman yang entah apa artinya. Sinar mata indahnya meredup. Wajahnya ditutupi poni yang sewarna dengan matanya. 

Ada yang terasa sakit dihatinya.

Kenyataan kalau orang itu sekarang telah pergi.

Rasa sakit yang terus muncul saat kenangan itu teringat lagi.

Tapi ia tak pernah mau melupakannya.

.

.

“Jae?” pemuda berumur enam belas tahun itu memanggil temannya yang duduk membelakanginya dan tidak berbicara daritadi.

Ia menepuk-nepuk pundak si sahabat. Jaejoong masih diam, masih sibuk dengan telepon seluler ditangannya.

“Jae,” panggilnya sekali lagi.

“Hm. Pergi kau. Menyebalkan,” katanya ketus. Mencoba menepis tangan Yunho yang memegang bahunya Lalu melanjutkan kesibukan dengan ponselnya tersayang.

“Maaf,”

“Maaf, maaf! Kau tau tidak? Aku sudah lama ingin membuat janji dengannya. Dan saat dia bilang mau? Kau malah memanggilku untuk membantumu!”

“Aku kan butuh bantuan, Jae,”

“Ya tapi waktunya tidak tepat. Padahal Lina sudah mau pergi denganku tadiiiii,” ucap Jaejoong geram sambil membelalakkan mata jernihnya.

Yunho Cuma diam. Segitu kesalnya Jaejoong karena gagal kencan dengan gadis tadi?

“Kenapa kau selalu mengganggu kalau aku mau kencan, sih?” geramnya lagi.

“Soalnya...”

“Apa? Cari alasan!”

“Aku...”

“Apa?”

“Aku mencintaimu.”

Ada jeda untuk beberapa detik.

Jaejoong sedikit membuka mulutnya. Kaget. Mendengar apa yang barusan dikatakan sahabatnya.

Mereka sudah bersama dari kecil. Dan Yunho... menyukainya?

“Silahkan benci aku sekarang,” ucapnya lalu menatap Jaejoong gugup.

Yang ditatap tak bisa berkata-kata rasanya seperti baru saja terkena serangan jantung ringan.

Yunho beranjak pergi, tapi pemuda disampingnya malah menarik tangan kanannya.

“Kalau aku suka padamu juga, bagaimana?”

.

.

Ia tak akan pernah lupa pernyataan cinta yang tak terencana itu.

Ia tak akan pernah lupa hari pertama saat mereka bersama bukan sebagai dua orang sahabat lagi.

Kenangan itu membuatnya tanpa sadar menyunggingkan senyuman lagi. 

Hari-hari setelah itu merupakan saat-saat terindah yang sangat berharga baginya.

Sehari tanpa Yunho membuatnya bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Ia tak peduli kalau mereka berdua sama-sama laki-laki.

Bukankah ada orang yang bilang cinta itu hal yang universal?

Hal-hal yang ia lewati bersama Yunho memang terasa sangat manis.

Walaupun sederhana, ia bahagia.

Karena orang itu selalu ada disisinya.

 

Setidaknya, sampai perpisahan itu harus terjadi.

.

.

“Jadi kau akan pergi?” ucap Jaejoong pelan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, membuat rambut hitamnya menutupi raut wajah sedih itu.Menyembunyikannya dari semua mata yang melihat.

Yunho hanya diam.

“Kalau memang sayang padaku, kenapa pergi?” tanyanya lagi.

Jaejoong tidak menangis.

“Lalu aku bagaimana?” ucap Jaejoong lagi.

“Kita sudah tak bisa, akhiri saja.”

Pemuda berambut brunette yang berdiri membelakangi Jaejoong itu mengepal tangannya. Mencoba menahan perasaannya, ia tak kuat kalau harus disuruh berpisah begini sebenarnya. Mata cokelatnya yang tajam ia pejamkan. Mencoba menahan perasaan-perasaan itu agar tak membuncah keluar.

Tapi, ia tak bisa.

Tanpa ia sadari,airmata itu berkumpul di pelupuk matanya, menunggu untuk jatuh mengalir kebawah.

Ia membalikkan badan, lalu menatap Jaejoong yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

“Maaf,” Ucapnya. Nada suaranya terdengar lemah. Sungguh ia tak sanggup.

Jaejoong menatap mata cokelat yang terlihat basah itu.

Airmata itu. hanya sekali ia melihatnya dulu, ketika kakak Yunho meninggal.

Dan sekarang, ia melihatnya lagi.

Yunho tak mudah untuk menangis, tapi Jaejoong tau sekarang pria itu ingin sekali menangis, karena Jaejoong-nya.

Tatapan lembut dari mata hitam itu berubah marah.

Ia benci kalau harus ditinggalkan.

Ia berpikir kalau Yunho memang tak menyayanginya.

Ia berpikir kalau Yunho mengganggapnya tidak penting.

“Aku tak mau kenal kau lagi,” ucapnya lalu berlari pergi.

Meninggalkan Yunho yang masih berdiri mematung ditempat itu.

Ia menundukkan kepalanya, setetes airmata yang sedari tadi ia tahan jatuh ke tanah.

Tapi, di bibirnya ada sebuah senyuman bahagia.

Setidaknya, ia tak perlu menyakiti orang yang sangat disayanginya itu lagi nanti.

.

.

Salah satu kenangan yang ingin dilupakan Jaejoong.

Karena setelah itu ia benar-benar tak pernah bisa melihat orang itu lagi.

 

Setahun setelah kejadian itu, Jaejoong melanjutkan kuliahnya ke Amerika.

Membuatnya tak pernah mendengar kabar tentang Yunho lagi.

Bukan apa-apa. 

Tapi ia memang tak mau tau soal Yunho lagi.

 

Ia meyakinkan dirinya kalau ia bisa hidup tanpa orang yang menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupnya selama bertahun-tahun itu.

Ia berusaha terbiasa tanpa Yunho.

Mencoba melupakan.

Menghapus kenangan-kenangan yang ia rasa pahit.

 

Walau ia tau, ia tak bisa.

.

.

Jaejoong kembali ke kota ini lagi setelah tiga tahun.

Menjejakkan kaki di tempat-tempat dulu membuatnya mengingat kembali apa yang ingin sekali ia lupakan.

Mengingat Yunho, terutama.

Walau ia sangat ingin melupakan semua kenangan itu.

Selalu ada rasa rindu untuk membawa semua hal itu kembali.

Sekalipun pahit.

.

.

 

 Jaejoong menemui teman lamanya hari ini, Changmin.

Temannya, juga teman Yunho.

“Hyung! Ya ampun. Lama, ya kita tidak bertemu,” ucap pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum.

“Apa kabar, Changmin?” ucapnya. Basa-basi.

“Aku baik. Hyung?”

“Aku baik juga,”

Ada kekosongan untuk beberapa saat.

Jaejoong maupun Changmin tak tau apa yang harus dibicarakan.

Sebenarnya, Jaejoong ingin menanyakan orang itu.

Tapi, rasanya...

“Changmin?” tegurnya.

“Hm?”

“Kau masih sering ketemu sama-----“

“Pasti mau tanya Yunho-hyung, kan?” tanyanya.

Tepat.

Jaejoong mengangguk ragu. Tapi raut wajah Changmin berubah, seperti enggan menceritakan orang itu lagi.

“Yunho-hyung itu...”

“Kenapa?”

“Sudah...”

“Apa?”

“Tidak ada disini lagi,”

Jaejoong hanya diam. Ekspresinya datar. Dihatinya, ada perasaan tak enak.

“Dia sudah pergi,”

“Kemana?”

“Kesana. Selamanya,” ucap Changmin singkat sambil menunjuk keatas dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jaejoong. Ia tak sanggup menatap mata itu.

“Selamanya? Maksudmu...”

Mata yang tadi terlihat cerah itu sekarang meredup. Terkejut pada apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

“Jangan bercanda, Changmin. Tidak lucu,”

“Aku tidak bercanda, Hyung. Sungguh.”

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. Berusaha menganggap apa yang didengarnya barusan Cuma candaan. Yunho-----yang ia coba lupakan itu----masih ada.

Changmin memberitahunya kalau Yunho meninggal karena kanker otak yang menggerogoti tubuhnya.

Ia berusaha tetap terlihat senang agar tidak merepotkan orang-orang disekitarnya, terutama Jaejoong.

.

.

 _“Dia orang yang tabah, Hyung. Ia menjalani kemoterapi dengan masih bisa tersenyum. Walaupun ia tau, umurnya tak lama lagi. ia juga tak pernah sekalipun melupakanmu. Walaupun yang ia ceritakan padaku, kau sepertinya sangat ingin melupakannya. Bahkan aku masih mendengar namamu dalam setiap do’anya. Dia tak pernah berhenti mencintaimu,”_

Kata-kata Changmin tadi masih teringat dikepalanya sampai sekarang.

Membuatnya menyesal akan kalimat terakhir yang bisa ia ucapkan di pertemuan terakhir mereka.

 _“Aku tak mau kenal kau lagi.”_

Serasa ada yang ribuan jarum menghujam jantungnya karena perasaan bersalah itu.

Yunho masih mengingatnya, walaupun Jaejoong berusaha melupakan pria itu.

Kilasan-kilasan kenangan itu kembali terputar dalam otaknya.

 _“Jangan cemberut, Jaejoong. Bibirmu lebih manis kalau dipakai tersenyum.”_

 _“Kenapa aku mau menunggumu walaupun sudah tiga jam kau terlambat? Ya... Karena kau itu spesial. Aku tidak mau kehilangan waktu bersama orang yang spesial sepertimu. Makanya aku tunggu,”_

 _“Jangan pedulikan orang-orang yang mengejekmu itu! Jangan ubah dirimu Cuma karena omongan mereka. Karena... aku suka, kok kalau kau seperti ini saja. Kau itu tampan! sungguh! Aku saja iri!”_

 Penggalan-penggalan kalimat yang dulu diucapkan Yunho terdengar lagi.

Menambah rasa sakit didadanya.

 

Ia menatap kearah laut.

Laut, selalu mengingatkannya pada Yunho.

Yunho suka sekali laut.

Katanya, melihat laut itu membuat hatinya tenang.

Menghabiskan waktu di dekat laut itu menyenangkan baginya.

Yunho juga bilang, laut itu tempat favoritnya yang kedua.

Tempat favoritnya yang pertama?

Dimanapun, asal disamping Jaejoong.

 

Jaejoong tertawa kecil mengingat apa yang diucapkan Yunho saat itu.

 

Ia menatap botol kecil di tangannya.

Lalu melemparkannya ke lautan. Membiarkan botol itu hanyut entah kemana.

Membawa pesan-pesannya.

Dan ia harap, ikut membawa sedihnya.

 

Seperti apa yang dulu pernah Yunho lakukan untuk kakaknya.

 

“Cepat dibalas, ya. Aku tunggu,” ucapnya lirih sambil melihat keatas. Berharap Yunho juga berbicara padanya.

 

Ia akan sangat merindukan orang itu.

Merindukan senyumnya.

Merindukan nada suaranya yang selalu terdengar ceria.

Merindukan tingkahnya yang kadang merepotkan.

Merindukan setiap kejutan manis yang diberikannya pada Jaejoong.

 

 

Jaejoong menutupi wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ada isak tangis pelan yang terdengar dari bibir mungilnya.

 

Rasa sesak karena kenangan-kenangan itu belum juga hilang. Walaupun sudah begitu lama.

 

Jaejoong menegakkan kepalanya. Lalu menatap kosong kedepan.

Kearah langit yang sekarang mulai menggelap.

Ia membiarkan air mata itu mengalir. Membawa semua perasaan yang ditahannya selama ini.

Terserah kalau Yunho pernah bilang waktu mereka kecil, laki-laki itu tidak boleh sering menangis. Harus kuat, katanya.

 

Sunyi.

Tak ada satupun orang lagi yang menemani Jaejoong ke tempat ini.

Orang itu, telah pergi. Namun cintanya masih disini.

 

Sepi.

Tak ada  satu suarapun yang mengajaknya bercengkrama lagi disini.

Yang terdengar saat ini hanya lantunan rindu, dari hatinya.

 

.

.

You won't be coming back and i didn't get to say goodbye, i really wish i got to say goodbye  
(Yellowcard-View From Heaven) 

**Author's Note:**

> BGM mode author: Toki Wo Tomete-Tohoshinki  
> hai~  
> saya publish oneshot ini ya .__. /ngek  
> ah iya. belakangan saya lagi kena plot bunny -_-  
> jadi yaaa katanya kalo mau sembuh itu harus nulis lagi. ._.  
> ya hasilnya jadi kayak gini -_-  
> ah iya. buat satu bait puisi yang di akhir itu, saya yang tulis /ngek  
> karena cocok, ya dimasukin aja nyehee. aslinya sih itu puisi ada 12 bait -_-  
> mind to read and leave comment?  
> thank you :))


End file.
